Character Reference
by Random Guise
Summary: The old saying goes that it's hard to keep a good man down; some men that don't fit that category are even harder as Alex, Jane and Sukie find out in this short. I don't own these characters, and I prefer to doodle in pencil.


**A/N: Takes place after the "Witches of Eastwick" movie.**

* * *

Character Reference

"What have we got here?" Alex Medford asked as she looked over the head of the blond boy who had been drawing on scattered papers with a box of crayons. The child wasn't hers, but it was easy to tell which young boy belonged to whom when their hair color matched the red, brown and blond of their respective mothers. All three friends lived and raised their kids together in the Lennox Mansion in Eastwick, Rhode Island after the incident.

The incident. Hah, it sounded so minor when you put it that way. Alex and her friends Jane Spofford and Sukie Ridgemont had gotten together for one of their regular gab sessions and had somehow conjured up the so-called 'man of their dreams' while intoxicated. When the mysterious Daryl Van Horne showed up and bought the mansion, the town started to talk. A chance encounter on a road (and thinking back it probably wasn't so much chance as Daryl's planning) had led to Alex being seduced by the dark, smooth-talking Daryl. He in turn managed to seduce the other two women in turn and together they stayed in the mansion. All three women soon discovered their unknown power and reveled in it while the town treated them as outcasts.

When Daryl tricked them into using their power to kill a woman who spoke against him, they realized his true evil identity and moved against him, eventually causing him to disappear in a puff. Impregnated, all three continued to live together in the mansion and raised their own children in addition to the three new editions.

But fathers can be very insistent.

Daryl was constantly trying to get involved in his three sons' lives. He appeared on their television sets and they turned him off. He materialized in a cloud of steam in the kitchen and they opened the window to vent out the room. His face formed in the leaves under a tree outside; they had Fidel vacuum the yard with a riding mower. The man would not stay away, even if his body wasn't present.

Alex looked at the crayon drawing. A stick figure character was drawn in the darkest black imaginable, holding the hand of a smaller stick figure standing beside it drawn in yellow. "Hey Sukie, come see what your kid drew."

Sukie put down her book and crossed the room to look for herself at her child that shared her blond hair. "Let me guess; that's Daryl holding one of the kids up in the air."

"He's not holding…" Alex started, and then looked again. The drawing had changed, and the larger figure _was_ holding up the smaller one. They both turned and called into the other room "Jane, he's doing it again!"

Jane walked in and over to where they were standing. She looked down and now the smaller stick figure was floating in the air above the larger figure. With the trained eyes of a musician that could read music on sight she casually looked over the area, then once again more carefully when something didn't seem right. "Girls, how many crayons do you see?"

They mumbled as they counted, restarting a few times. "Sixty-five" Alex counted.

"Sixty-five" Sukie agreed.

"How many crayons come in the box?" Jane asked, even though she already knew the answer. The emptied box lay to the side; '64 colors, sharpener now included' was clearly visible.

"But which one is the bad one? You're the artist, Alex!" Sukie exclaimed.

"Clay, yes. Crayons, no!"

"It doesn't matter, there's one way to make sure" Jane said. She scooped up all the crayons and smashed them into the box, not caring if they snapped or not. "Sorry boys, these crayons are broken. We'll get you new ones tomorrow." She took the box and flung it into the fireplace, which spat and crackled for a few minutes before settling back to its previous behavior.

She returned, looked down and pointed. On the paper was now a speech bubble above the larger figure with the words "Come on girls, give a guy a break" written in fine script. The character faded along with the dialogue until it disappeared, leaving the smaller figure floating on his own.

"Nice try, Daryl" they chimed in together.

The End

* * *

 **A/N: As I sat on the computer one day I looked around the room and saw a 64-count crayon box sitting on a cabinet. I starting thinking about what if somehow there was a 65** **th** **crayon; what would it do? I finally got around to watching the Eastwick movie, and after seeing the ending the two ideas fitted together.**


End file.
